


sometimes we fly (sometimes we fall)

by matskreider



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Braden, M/M, mentioned past injury, sub!burkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/pseuds/matskreider
Summary: everything doesn't always go smoothly in a scene, and sometimes, it's nobody's fault.(burkie gets hurt in a scene; this is the aftermath)





	sometimes we fly (sometimes we fall)

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested via a ficlet prompt and...tbh i didn't know people shipped them but?? here we are

Braden hasn’t moved from his position since they got home. Andre’s been kept pressed against his side for the past two hours, and it’s not that he’s opposed to this, necessarily, but it’s also unnecessary.

“Brae…” he tries again, knowing it will be fruitless. “It’s okay.”

The net-minder doesn’t respond aside from a minute shake of his head.

Andre sighs. “You heard what the doctor said.”

“He said, ‘it doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches.’ I heard him, Andre.”

The tone in his voice has a warning, but Andre presses on. “So why are you so worried?”

“Because I shouldn’t have….I shouldn’t have let that happen. I…” Braden trails off, looking down at Andre’s wrapped wrist.

The Swede had wanted to experiment a little more in their scene, but he hadn’t told Braden that the restraints were a little too tight. Over the course of tugging and twisting, he’d gotten his wrist cut pretty deep, but he hadn’t felt it.

Braden, of course, blamed himself as the dom for not checking in more frequently, even though he and Andre had been together for a fair while now. It was one of those scenarios where they were both at fault, or neither were at fault. Since Andre didn’t need stitches, the sub considered it a win.

His dom, it appeared, didn’t think so.

“I know, I know,” Andre soothes, adjusting their legs so he has one of Braden’s thighs between his own. He ducks closer, pressing his forehead against Braden’s neck, his hands between their bodies. “What can I do to make it better?”

Braden thinks for a moment, but ends up just shaking his head. “This is more than enough.”

Andre presses a small kiss where he can reach. “Whatever you say, älskling.”

**Author's Note:**

> gimme a follow on [tumblr,](http://eddieluongo.tumblr.com/) mayhaps?


End file.
